


Domestic Bliss (Or Something Like It)

by vix_spes



Series: Tempest/Mojo 'verse [2]
Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having recovered from The Tempest, Colin is itching to get started on his new project and not even Bradley can distract him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic Bliss (Or Something Like It)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaosmaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosmaka/gifts).



> This is, once again, for the lovely [chaosmaka](http://chaosmaka.livejournal.com) and is the result of yet more tinhatting albeit this time via twitter rather than in person. This follows on from Awake, dear heart, awake but should stand alone and I get the feeling that this won’t be the last fic in this little series. As before, taking huge liberties with when events actually happened, if they happened at all. Huge thanks to [asya_ana](http://asya-ana.livejournal.com) for beta-ing.

**Colin’s POV**  
  
Colin groaned as the alarm clock went off, Bradley hitting it to shut it up and then getting out of bed almost immediately. At least he had the decency to try and disturb the covers as little as possible. Colin had absolutely no intention of getting out of bed now; it was far too early. Instead, he rolled over into the space warmed by Bradley’s body and buried his face in the pillow, having every intention of going back to sleep. It wasn’t the same without Bradley actually in the bed with him though. Every time Bradley went back to the States, it took Colin time to adjust to getting used to sleeping by himself again and he wasn’t too enamoured with sleeping alone. When Bradley was around there were the obvious advantages of sex, cuddling and his boyfriend _actually being in the same city as him_. There was also the fact that Colin tended to actually get a decent night’s sleep because Bradley was like Colin’s own personal hot water bottle. Sleeping in the warm spot left by Bradley’s body and cocooning himself in the duvets just didn’t have the same effect.  
  
Cocooning himself normally did work but that was when he was in his numerous normal layers of bedclothes rather than completely naked. He heard the shower turn on and knew that the likelihood of him actually going back to sleep properly was fairly non-existent now. The best that he could hope for was that he might be able to doze a little bit. At least Bradley wasn’t singing in the shower today, which improved his chances somewhat.  
  
He must have dozed off because the next thing he knew, the bed was dipping slightly as Bradley sat down on the edge of the bed, about level with Colin’s waist. Under duress, Colin poked his head out of the duvet and decided that he had made the right decision because a wet, dripping Bradley was sitting there wearing just a towel slung around his hips.  
  
“Is that supposed to tempt me to get out of bed?”  
  
“Do you need to get out of bed?”  
  
“Not for a while yet. Why are you up?”  
  
“Rupert and I are playing for that charity cricket match today – the one for the Royal National Orthopaedic Hospital.”  
  
“As tempting as seeing you in cricket whites is, are you sure you wouldn’t rather come back to bed?”  
  
“Very tempting as you’re in it,” Bradley leant in to kiss Colin before pulling away again, “but I can’t. Rupert’s picking me up.”  
  
Colin pulled a face but resisted the urge to bury his face back in the pillows in favour of watching Bradley get dressed in the aforementioned cricket whites. Unsurprisingly, he looked bloody good in them. Even better, when Bradley was dressed, he crossed the room to retake his seat on the bed and steal a few more kisses from Colin.  
  
“So what are you doing later that means you have more time in bed?”  
  
“I’m meeting Ben to have a chat about the play.”  
  
“I thought read-throughs and rehearsals didn’t start until the end of September? You told your mum that you were going to take it easy until then.” The ‘and me’ went unsaid.  
  
Colin did his very best to not roll his eyes at Bradley’s, admittedly toned down, fussing. He had been amazing for the last few weeks and he had had a fairly good reason to fuss over Colin. It had been bad enough when Bradley had first come over and Colin had been ill and pretty much consigned to the sofa and unable to really do anything else. Bradley hadn’t offered a single word of complaint during those four days, simply kept the DVD box sets rolling, did the occasional run to the shops and otherwise was simply there to provide an inordinate number of hugs. He had come to the Globe for the one performance that Colin insisted on doing and then, amazingly, had restrained himself from saying ‘I told you so’ when Colin’s stubbornness had landed him in hospital, thus missing the last performance of the Tempest. Instead, he had simply carried on being Colin’s rock. He had even managed to persuade Colin’s mam that she didn’t need to come over from Armagh.  
  
But, just because he’d managed to persuade Colin’s mam not to come didn’t mean that Bradley had stopped being a particularly over-protective mother-hen. The only way that they had been able to persuade Colin’s mam not to come over had been by Colin promising that, once he was released from hospital, he would rest and not do anything to overexert himself. Particularly if he was insisting on doing Mojo which, of course, he was.  
  
The problem was, not wanting either of them to worry any more, Colin had taken them at their word and had done nothing but rest. Well, he’d mostly rested but he didn’t do well with enforced downtime so had taken the opportunity to learn his lines for Mojo. Now, with his lines learnt, he was itching to get back to work.  
  
“ _Cols!_ ”  
  
Coming out of his thoughts and looking at Bradley, he realised that definitely wasn’t the first time that his boyfriend had said his name.  
  
“Hmmm?”  
  
“I said, I didn’t think that read-throughs and rehearsals didn’t start until the end of September?”  
  
“No they don’t. Last full week of September – I can’t remember the exact date.”  
  
“So what’s today about if it isn’t a read-through or a rehearsal?”  
  
“It’s nothing for you to worry about; I’m not breaking my promise to you or mam. It’s just coffee and a discussion in town. Ben who’s playing Baby, asked if I want to discuss a few things; we have a couple of big scenes together, including one right at the start of the play.”  
  
“You’re such a geek, Morgan. Practically rehearsing before the official rehearsals start.”  
  
“Can you blame me? The guy played Hamlet at the Old Vic to rave reviews just a year out of RADA. That’s pretty intimidating. And then Brendan Coyle is in it as well. I haven’t seen the others but they wouldn’t have been cast if they weren’t right for it.”  
  
“Okay, yes, Ben Whishaw’s a good actor. Can I remind you that you’ve just done Tempest and you got great reviews for Vernon God Little and All About My Mother not to mention Our Private Life. You don’t have to worry about it. Seriously. It will be great. You will be great in this play.”  
  
“But what happens if I get ill again? What if you and mam are right and I shouldn’t have signed up for Mojo?”  
  
 **Bradley’s POV**  
  
Bradley leaned in to kiss Colin, the action having the added bonus of shutting Colin up. When Colin had finally relaxed into the kiss and was no longer attempting to protest (not that it was working anyway), Bradley pulled back.  
  
“Look, if you were to get ill again you would be seriously unlucky and how many other runs have you done where you didn’t get ill? You’ve been doing nothing but resting and I know you’re bored. You will be absolutely fine.”  
  
Bradley’s answer was obviously the right one because he was rewarded by a series of kisses from Colin. Bradley wasn’t one to look a gift-horse in the mouth and responded, pressing Colin back into the pillows until Bradley was hovering over him. They completely lost track of time, kissing until they were interrupted by the sound of Bradley’s text alert going off, causing him to pull back unwillingly and check the message.  
  
“It’s Rupert; he’s waiting downstairs. I’m going to have to go.” Bradley leant back in for one last kiss. “Enjoy your meeting.”  
  
“Enjoy your cricket.”  
  
 **Later that day…**  
  
Bradley walked in the door and managed to get out the fact that his team had won and that they had managed to raise over £7,000 before Colin was rambling about how interesting his coffee had been, how it had been great to discuss things with Ben, what good ideas he had had and generally how amazing Ben was.  
  
“Should I be worried?” Bradley teased, chuckling as Colin paused for breath, the comment earning him a frown from Colin.  
  
“Not in the slightest. Why would you ask that?”  
  
“No reason.” Bradley ducked in for another kiss with the intention of keeping it short so that he could go and grab another shower. He was halfway to the bathroom, a trail of cricket whites behind him, when Colin spoke again.  
  
“Actually, how would you feel about having dinner with Ben and his partner?”  
  
Bradley turned the prospect over as he moved into the bathroom and turned on the shower. He had to admit that it sounded like it could be a very interesting evening and Colin obviously liked the guy. They had never really been a couple that did double dates though except for a couple of occasions in France. It wasn’t that they didn’t want to but they valued their privacy and fangirls had gone mental enough when they’d appeared together at various ComiCon’s; they’d probably combust if they saw the two of them on a date.  
  
“Bradley?”  
  
Colin’s voice came from directly behind him. He’d obviously followed Bradley in an attempt to get an answer. Bradley grinned and pulled a fully-clothed Colin into the shower with him, ignoring the squawks of protest as he pressed Colin into the tiles and delivered a bruising kiss to the underside of Colin’s jaw.  
  
“Dinner sounds good. As long as you don’t go getting any funny ideas about Ben. You’re mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, please feel free to do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/141347.html)


End file.
